The Bunkest
The Bunkest is the fourquel to The Bunker, the threequel to The Bunker 2.0, and the sequel to The Bunker Cast Away. It is presumably going to be funny enough, if the writers have that potential. It may also have a serious backdrop, but again, it depends on what the writers are capable of. Plot After exhausting every reboot cliche known to man, the denizens of the original Bunker decide it's time to finally go home. They return to Bunker Desert, USA, but since the original Bunker was still on that deserted island, they say "to heck with it" and build an even bunker bunker. A Bunkest. With the threat of the Autotunerz now really just delegated to petty Hollywood Drama once more, the people in the Bunkest discover there may be more to their bunker bunker than they ever could've imagined, and decide to go about on whatever community-driven stories they feel like. Episodes Per the first two series, the show takes place in the Bunkest. The community comes up with stories, writes stories, and finishes stories in a series of hopefully comical events that end with a song or something. Comp may cry slight nostalgic tears. It's just like the good ol' days, but maybe better... See the episodes here. Songs Sometimes, the characters in the show just break out into song. Spontaneous musical number is a pretty big thing in the fictional world. I'll let Ace and BJ expand on this section. They're far more musically oriented than I am. All I'm hoping is that the BGM is some nice jazz that I can listen to on the morning commute. According to Ace, the show will have "some sick jams" and that's all anyone knows right now. Cast *Ace Lad as themself *Bowser & Jr. as himself *CompliensCreator00 as herself *NintendoChamp89 as himself *Captain Moch as herself *Timebomb192potato (formerly known as Bingbang32) as themself * as himself *Tornadospeed as himself And really any other old RNW member that feels like participating but Faves, because he didn't make the voyage to the Bunkest. Also every fictional character known to man will make an appearance, or at least the ones the writers wanna bring back. Development Well, one time CC00 came back to Random-ness Wiki, and decided to talk to the rest of her ol' friends saying "We should make a Bunker revival called The Bunkest" and I think we were all like "yeah" so there we go! Bunkest time! She also opened up the idea of a Bunker prequel called "The Bunk," but there's not much more about that yet. Bingbang32, now Timebomb, returned and added Sagwa characters to the show. Mark Mothersbaugh was asked to do the music, but declined, stating that "this project is absolute garbage". Instead, the Cherry Poppin' Daddies were brought in to do all the music in the show. As an additional source of music, Men Without Hats were brought in to do music for some episodes when the Cherry Poppin' Daddies could not attend the recording sessions due to an issue involving two Simpsons characters and a botched dinner of steamed hams. Promotional Tie-Ins As guerilla marketing for the show, Timebomb192potato crashed a #MeToo rally in Atlantic City dressed in a salmon suit and performed the show's theme song. In addition, Denise Oliver reprised her role as Maurecia at Holy Spirit High School in nearby Absecon, but was arrested for trying to seduce the altar boys. CC00 and Timebomb paid her bail and then confirmed TVSeries!Maurecia to be Filipino. As a publicity stunt, a crossover episode with Peanut Otter's Disco, entitled "it's the bunkest crossover yay", was made. Holly Gauthier-Frankel took time off from recording dialogue for Fern in Arthur, to visit Sagwa fans at the Random-ness Wiki headquarters in Spanish Harlem, New York City. Fans welcomed her with Sagwa plushies, open arms, and Chinese food. Holly handed those who attended personalized greeting cards, sprayed with Sagwa's Stir Fry cologne, a new fragrance, in conjunction with the Chinese company Rang Ni Si Budget Fragnance Manufacturers Co, Ltd. Timebomb, CC00, and Moon Snail attended San Diego Comic Con and Timebomb told everybody that he doesn't like dogs, he was later hung by a group of dog lovers because of his pro-cat remarks. Moon Snail then gave him mouth to mouth resuscitation, with the aid of a gas filerting funnel. Principal Skinner was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for being "the perfect human". In his acceptance speech, Skinner told audience members to "eat Steamed Hams", and ran off-stage to serve said Steamed Hams to Superintendent Chalmers. To draw in further viewers, the RNW users arranged for the second coming of Jesus to occur on January 23, 2018. People around the world were infuriated when The Foolish Magistrate and Patchy the Pirate descended from the heavens instead. Theorists later suggested that perhaps we did get what was advertised; "Perhaps The Foolish Magistrate is god and Patchy is Jesus. And maybe this says something about our expectations; as a race, we don't know what we want." Reviews "9.3609/10 Best show in the franchise," - IGN "This show sucks" - MrEnter "RNW does it again!" - New York Times "Two thumbs up," - some guy moving Roger Ebert's corpse "This is my character Sagwa's greatest involvement in an amazing TV series!" - Amy Tan "Well, RNW, you are odd fellows, but I must say... You Bunker a good bunker." - Superintendant Other links *The Bunker *The Bunker 2.0 *The Bunker Cast Away Navigation |previous = The Bunker Cast Away |next = The Legendary Legacy of the Bunker }} Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunkest Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:TV Shows